


'Diplomacy'

by Wolf_Cry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Cry/pseuds/Wolf_Cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Called to a 'Diplomacy' mission in the new Republic Earth States, elements fly as everything goes to hell in record time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Diplomacy'

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to this whole shebang  
> I hope you enjoy this little thing :)  
> Advanced apologies for any typos I may have missed

_“This is not what I had in mind when you said ‘diplomacy’ mission”_

In no time at all after the arrival of Team Avatar did the chaos begin. Earth Empire loyalists turned roving bandits doing all they can to wreak havoc in the newly established Republic Earth States did just that, wreak havoc and make Avatar Korra and Asami Sato's life hell.

“Well, at least this time we brought more people.” replied the younger girl, albeit sheepishly as she dodged a boulder aimed at her head.

Surrounded and outnumbered, Team Avatar was forced to scatter themselves lest they wished to be red stains in Earth States soil. Before they could regroup their paths were effectively blocked by a towering wall of spikes jutting out of the ground.

Mako and Bolin found themselves fighting on all sides leaving them unable to assist Korra and Asami just over the barrier. The firebender ground his teeth in frustration as he launched a ball of flame at a loyalist who ventured too close. The ambush was simple but well executed. Divide and conquer, _although it seems to be more keep-away-from-the-avatar at this moment._

The shark-browed brother was brought out of his musings as a boulder the size of his head skimmed his hair.

* * *

Asami, with all the grace of an airbender and the ferocity of a firebender, weaved and spun, avoiding a volley of earthen projectiles until she pounced at the bender, latching her shock glove onto the man’s arm leaving him unconscious and drooling on the dirt.

Returning to a ready stance the engineer felt the ground beneath her quake and desperately launched herself away narrowly missing a death by pulverization. _Not the nicest way to go_ she notes as plumes of dust rose in the air.

With a grunt the disoriented engineer rose, not noticing an earthbender preparing to strike her down until he was unceremoniously launched skyward by a torrent of wind.

“Asami!”

The avatar leapt high, twisted and landed, unleashing a powerful wall of wind with a wide arc of her arm slamming three of the five remaining bandits against the very wall they erected. The last two loyalists, seeing that they no longer have a numbers advantage, backed away to reassess their stand.

“Thank you sweetie.” Asami dusted herself off to face the remaining benders alongside her partner, ignoring the bruises she knows she’ll have soon enough.

“Anytime, now let’s get these two then get our boys. Opal said she’d shave my head if Bolin doesn't come back in one piece.”  Korra grinned as she too settled into a ready stance, _feeling_ the older girl’s eyes roll.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little piece of writing ever so I wanted to make it short with a touch of action and humor.  
> Simply put, I tried :)  
> Any feedback at all is much appreciated so I know whether to continue and in what direction to go.  
> (originally posted on Tumblr)


End file.
